magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rika Haruno
Rika Haruno 'is an Original Character created by Haruna Artist for ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica before being given a story of her own, Puella Magi Rika Magica. Profile * '''Full Name: Haruno Rika (春野 莉花) * Age: 15 * Eye Color: Lavender * Hair Color: Violet * Japanese pronoun: Watashi (私) * School: Morning Star Academy Etymology * Haruno (春野): means "spring" and "field". * Rika (莉花): translates to "jasmine" and "flower". Appearance Rika is a fair-skinned girl of average height and weight. She has sleepy, half-lidded lavender eyes and always has a small stoic frown. She has shoulder length straight, violet hair tied in drill-like pigtails. Personality On the surface, Rika is stoic, aloof and deadpan. Rika generally shows a complete lack of expression complete with a monotone voice and usually draws a blank when emotions are out on the table, uncomfortable when others talk about them. She isn't a fan of comforting, not being a cruel or apathetic person, but simply having emotional issues of her own that stop her. As a small child, Rika was extremely timid and shy, always hiding behind her elder brother, who she saw as a best friend than a sibling. Also as a child, Rika was introduced to theater, acting and different types of media. She quickly discovered her love for acting and movies, possibly from watching her mother on TV, who was a famous movie actress at the time. As Rika grew, her mother left the movie industry and decided to go into business herself with the Haruno Theater, where many from all around would put on plays and shows, young Rika always wanting to help out. All of this changed shortly after Rika turned 15, when the theater went bankrupt, leaving her family with little-to-money. Around the same time, she met a certain incubator. Puella Magi Information * Soul Gem: Purple Teardrop attached to her pendant * Weapon: Halberd * Wish: To "erase the time mama's theater disappeared...It made me happy, I want to be happy again.." Magic * Witch Detection: Using her Soul Gem, Rika can detect witches. * Erasing and Resetting: Due to her wish, Rika has the ability to erase certain immediate or recent events from ever happening. This ability although causes great consequences shortly afterward. * Physical Enhancement: Like all Magical Girls, Rika gains inhuman speed and strength. Furthermore, heightened senses/reflexes and the power of regeneration. * Weaponry Skills: Wielding a halberd, Rika is an acceptionally excellent fighter in combat and master of melee weapons, especially the halberd. When and/or if used with magic, Rika can multiply or manipulate her weapon's size. Marilyn Marilyn '''is the Doppel of Jealousy, whose form is an Actress. She resemble a faceless female humanoid in a black and white dress. She has flowers decorating her hands and feet, with purple flowers on her head acting as her hair. They constantly fall and regrow in a loop when she moves. Her familiars are '''Morgan '''and '''Brad. Morgan's job is to read Marilyn her lines and Brad is in charge of making her show go on. Her barrier looks like a stage decorated with flowers. Marilyn doesn't actually kill her victims but instead forces them to act in her endless play and if they mess up, they becomes stuck in an eternal time loop. Gallery Rika Puella Magi.png|Rika's Magical Girl form Trivia * Rika shares her Japanese voice actress with Ruru, from HUGtto Pretty Cure. * Her creator says that if Rika were canon, her transformation (henshin) theme would be Cool Homura Record. * Rika bares some features to Cure Magical from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure, including: ** Purple as their signature color, but for Rika more lavender. ** Purple hair and pompom accessories. ** Similar names, Ri'ka' and Ri'ko'. Category:Puella Magi Rika Magica Category:Puella Magi Category:Haruna Artist Category:Purple Magical Girls